Greys and Steeles
by kenziestar
Summary: Twin girls are giving up at birth and adopted by a couple and a single mom. Two accidents bring them all together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This isn't really a chapter its more of a would it survive as a story idea I had when I was thinking of things for my other FSOG story.**

 **So let me know what you think and if I should continue or let this stay just an idea.**

* * *

 _Twin girls are giving up at birth, one to a man and his wife, the other to a widow._

On September 3rd a set of twins are born. Both of the baby's girls. Identical girls to be exact. Their mother still a child herself at the age of fifteen. She did what some mothers could and would never think of doing. But she was doing what she thought was right for her daughter's.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once you sign these papers you will never be able to see your girls again." The nurse tells her.

"I'm sure. There is someone out there who will be able to give them the things I will never be able to. Give them the love and family they deserve." The young mother says while signing the paperwork that give away all her paternal rights over the little girls.

 _Two hours later a man and his wife along with a widow receive a call that would change their lives in more than one way._

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?"

"This is my wife is busy at the moment. What's this about?"

"Let me be the first to congratulate you. As of 2 hours ago you have a beautiful baby girl." The woman on the phone says and Christian is stunned silent by the news.

After he and his wife lost their first child when his wife was attacked by her boss they learned that she was no longer able to bare children so they pursued adoption.

"Are you there ?"

"Yes. Yes I'm here… Um…. When can we come get her?" Christian asks when he recovers.

"Whenever you can make it to the agency."

"We will be there in an hour." Christian says.

"I'll see you in an hour." She said that hangs up.

"Elizabeth can you come down here?"

"Coming!" Elizabeth shouts as she comes down the stairs. "What is it honey?" She asks coming to stand in front of her husband.

"I just got a call from the agency. Two hours ago a little girl was born and as of now we are the proud parent's of a newborn baby girl." Christian says, and can see the excitement in his wife's face.

"Are you serious!? Oh my god! We have a baby!" Elizabeth things to her husband. "We have a daughter Christian." Elizabeth through her tears.

"Lets go get her." Christian says getting the car seat they had been saving for this very moment.

"Oh Chris she's so beautiful! Look at our little girl!" Elizabeth says looking at the small baby girl in the cot.

"She even has your eyes, Liz." Christian says when the baby opens her amazing blue eyes and looks at her new parents.

"And your hair." Elizabeth says pointing out the babies copper colored hair.

"She may be adopted but she looks like both of you." A woman says handing the new parents the baby girls half way field out birth certificate and other papers.

"She doesn't have a name?" Christian asks looking over the form.

"No. Her birth mother thought it would be easier if she didn't know thei- her name." The nurse says catching her self at the last moment, remembering the babies had been split up already.

"Well then. How about Maureen?" Elizabeth suggests, receiving and look from Christian that screams no.

"How about McKenzie?" Christian asks looking between his wife and his new daughter.

"I love it. Her middle name should be Grace." Elizabeth says looking at the baby girl moving around in the little bed.

"McKenzie Grace Grey. Its perfect." Christian says kissing his wife before writing the baby's name on her birth certificate.

"Now that you are officially a family, would you like to take your first family picture?" The nurse asks after handing Elizabeth her new daughter.

"Yes! Thank you!" Christian says handing the woman his phone.

"Say family 3..2..1."

* * *

"Miss. Steele?"

"This is she." Anastasia says into her phone as she gets into her car.

"I'm calling from the adoption agency you and your husband signed up with. Now I know you lost your husband recently, but there is a beautiful baby girl that needs a loving home."

For a few moments she doesn't know what to say but then she looks in the back seat of her car and sees the carseat Kevin put there for good luck.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"I'll see you when you get here Miss. Steele." With that Anastasia hangs up forgetting about what she was about to do, heading straight to the agency to get her new daughter.

"Right this way Miss. Steele." The agent says opening the door to the nursery. "Meet your daughter Miss. Steele."

"Ana, please. My God she is beautiful." Ana says goes to the baby's crib picking her up after setting down the baby's car seat. " What's her name?" Ana asks after looking at the label on the crib and not finding one.

"I don't know. Her mom hasn't told me it." The nurse says coming back with a birth certificate.

"Oh! Right! Um... Myra. Myra Kayvin Steele." Ana says just as the baby starts waking up from her nap, opening her eyes showing off a beautiful grey color."Are her eyes okay?"

"Yea they are fine. Just her own different color. May I ask why the name Kayvin?"

"Her fathers name was Kevin." Ana says smiling sadly at the thought of her decised husband."

"Well, Myra Kayvin is a name strong as Steele. Would you like me to take a picture of you and your daughter?" The nurse asks.

"Yes, thank you." Ana says, first taking a picture looking at the camera the next looking at her little girl.

"There you go." The was woman says handing Ana back her phone once she has the baby settled in the car seat.

 **I know it doesn't seem like it now but this is a FSoG story, just give it some time.**

 **Love and hugs- _Kenziestar_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know its been a forever and a year but here's the next chapter. There is a huge time jump because I honestly couldn't figure out how to close it. And a whole lot of other stuff I'm sure someone is going to say it feels rushed, and it is. It hit me out of no where and I had to start writing. But I'm rambling, you can go a head and start reading.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Welcome home McKenzie Grace." Elizabeth says carrying her daughter into the house two hours after mass baby shopping, Christian right behind her with one-fourth of the things they bought today.

"Can you believe we have a baby Christian?" Elizabeth asks when Christian has brought in the last of the bags.

"With all the stuff we bought, I hope we do," he says placing the bags down.

"We should have a party. Invite everyone over and introduce them to her. But don't tell them why just say it's just a get-together, you know?"

"Yea that would be nice wouldn't." Christian says kissing his wife on the forehead.

"I'll call Grace now, she's better at rounding everyone up and sending out invitations than I am. Here, I heard that continuous contact helps build a closer connection to the adopted parent's." Elizabeth says handing McKenzie to Christian before digging in her purse for her phone to call Grace.

"Hello Grace how are you?... That's great, I'm doing marvelous myself. I was wonder if you could put together a last minute get together here at my and Christian house… Wonderful, six is absolutely perfect."

* * *

"Christian, Elizabeth, the whole family is here now so why don't you tell us why we are here." Grace asks as they all sit in the dining room.

"I think it'll be better if we just show all of you." Liz says going to the family room and coming back with her little girl.

"Oh my God!" Grace and Mia both scream, jumping up from their seats to run over to the baby.

"We got a call this morning about a young mom that had just given birth to a healthy baby girl and was seeking a couple to adopt her. I would to introduce you all to McKenzie Grace Grey." Elizabeth says handing the little girl to her grandmother, just moments before her phone starts to ring. "Excuse me." Elizabeth says before rushing out of the room.

"She is absolutely gorgeous." Grace says to her son.

"And look at those eyes!" Mia exclaims.

Christian looks at his sister and mother holding is daughter and knows that no matter what he would always protect his little girl.

"Who was on the phone?" Christian asks later that same night.

"No one. Wrong number." Beth says with looking at Christian through the mirror.

"Okay." Christian says not wanting to argue he decides to let it go. After all, does it really take ten minutes to let someone know they have the wrong number?

* * *

SIX YEARS LATER...

Ana

"Myra, time to get up. Myra?" Ana calls out when she sees her daughter's empty bed.

"In the kitchen!" Myra yells back to her mom, and Ana knows her daughter would never wake up on her own. "Aunt Kate is here!" Myra yells as if reading Ana's mind.

"Morning Ana." Kate says sliding a plate of pancakes in front of Myra.

"Morning Kate, what are you doing here?" Ana asks as she sits beside her daughter.

"Did you really think I'd pick her up from school this afternoon and not drop her off this morning?"

"You don't have a clue where the school is do you?"

"Not a one." Kate says as she gives Ana a bowl of yogurt and granola.

"Okay, kid go get dressed. We don't want to be late on your first day." Ana says and watches as yra runs back to her room.

"So those job interviews." Kate questions tough it's more of a statement.

"SIP and Grey Publishing." Ana answers after taking a spoonful of yogurt

"That wouldn't be the same Grey that was smitten with you back in college when you did that interview would it?"

"Yes it would be, but he is married last time I heard him."

"To who?

"Some woman named Elizabeth Montgomery. They have a daughter around Myra's age."

"What about my age?" Myra asks coming out of her room in her uniform.

"Well don't you look just adorable." Kate deflects so Ana won't have to answer.

"Thank you Aunt Kate."

"Come on you two. We can talk about fashion in the car on the way to school." ana says and they all leave and get into Kate's car instead of Anas antique bug.

"You have a good day bug. Remember Aunt Kate will be picking you up from school. I love you honey."

"I love you too mom. Bye Aunt Kate." Myra says looking through the passenger window at her Aunt before running up to the school doors.

"Now what time does school end so I can be here on time?" Kate questions as they wait behind all the other cars.

"School ends at 3:15 but be here by three to avoid traffic."

"As long as I have a view of him I'm okay with a little traffic." Kate says watching a tall man with a buzz cut get into the driver's seat in front of them.

"Come on Kate. My first interview is at eleven,so we can have a real breakfast and then go shopping for some work clothes."

"Anastasia Steele volunteering to go shopping? I never thought I'd see the day." Kate says as they pull up to the coffee house. "The usual?" Kate asks.

"Yes please." Ana replies as she takes their normal seat in the corner facing the door.

"Muffin and tea bag out not sugar." Kate says placing all the breakfast I teams on the table.

"Thanks Kate."

By the time they finish eating and conclude their shopping it is time for Ana to go to her first interview.

"Seattle Independent Publishing." Kate reads the name of the building as they pull into the buildings visitor parking lot. " Hey, if both except you which one would you choose?" Kate questions as she and Ana walk up to the entrance.

"Probably GP. It pays way more." ana whispers so no one but Kate hears her.

"I'll wait for you here, there's a T.V and some magazines."

"Okay. see you in a few." Ana says going up to the floor the receptionist instructed her to go to for the interview.

"Hello Ana, My name is Colleen James, everyone calls me Cj. I'm head of human resources here at SIP." CJ says holding her hand out and shaking Ana's hand.

"Nice to meet you CJ." Ana says following her into the office with a man already seated behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Steele, I'm Jack Hyde, the acquisitions editor her at SIP and I am very pleased to meet you" As they shake hands ana is slightly put off by his dark expression. "Have you traveled far?"

"Yes and no." I dropped my daughter off at school and grabbed something to eat first. Had I come straight from home it would not have taking that long."

"My son is twelve. How old is your daughter?" CJ asks making Jake shift impatiently in his seat.

"She's five almost six." Ana says.

"So, why would you like a position here at SIP?" Jake says jumping in before CJ can ask another question.

"Mostly because I am in love with all things books. And understanding and seeing the things that go on before a book is published would be a n honor. And partially because I don't want to keep borrowing money from my best friend." Ana says making CJ and Jake smile.

"And where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Hopefully an editor here at SIP." Ana says just as she and Kate had rehearsed.

They ask questions and Ana answers each one with precision.

"Where else have you applied? I'd like to know what other publishing houses I have to fight over you." Jake inquirers

"Just SIP and GP. I have a minor and early childhood education. So if both fail I'll go into teaching." Ana says adding the last part when she sees their faces change.

"Well if GP doesn't take someone as qualified as you SIP most definitely will." CJ says standing up, effectively ending the interview.

Ana walks out and sees Kate pacing the lobby.

"There you are! Come on, by the time I drop you off at GP I'll have to floor it to make it to the school on time." Katwe say hurriedly as she pulls Ana to the car. Making it to GP in an astounding fourteen minutes, Kate speeds off as soon as Ana is out of the car.

Getting to the school just as they start to release the kids Kate let's out the breath she had been holding.

"Hey come on kid!" Kate yells once she sees her god daughter as she pulls up to the pick up spot, knowing it will take an hour to get back to GP. "You gonna stand there all day?" Kate asks when the little girl doesn't move. "Well I guess I'll have to get your mom by myself. Kate says and this makes the child get in the car.

"Where is my mommy?" Myra asks.

"She's at a job interview."

"Why is she at a job interview?" Myra asks buckling up.

"Because she needs money to take care of you." Kate says and the little girl starts giggling.

"Mommy doesn't need money. She has lots of money already and so will I when I grow up." Myra says with her chin up high.

"I tell you what, if the interview goes well you will have way more money." KAte says pulling into the street.

"Can you play some music?"

"Sure. Any request?"

"Beethoven, please." Myra says and kate glancing in the mirror.

"Beethoven? What are they teaching at that school?" Kate whispers to herself as she puts on the classical station.

"That's no beethoven that's Bach suit. In D minor no less." Myra say with a frown.

"Sorry kid that's all I have." Kate says feeling something in the pit of her stomach as she glances back in the mirror again and is met with blue eyes.

"Were you outside today?" Kate asks remembering how her eyes had changed from being outside during the summer.

"Yes at recess and after lunch." Myra says and the feeling starts to fade away.

"Mommys here? I thought you said she had an interview."

"She is and she does. And the owner himself is doing the interview."Kate says as she and Myra walk up to the doors.

"You two can go right up. Mr. Grey should be done with his interview in a few minutes." The receptionist says before Kate has a chance to say anything.

"Can I press the button?"

"Yea, top floor." Kate says still trying to figure out why the woman had allowed them to go right up as the elevator doors open to the top floor.

"Is my mommy still here?" Myra asks as she runs up to the woman sitting at the desk before Kate can catch her.

"I don't think she has been here at all sweetie."

"Myra come sit down, leave the nice lady alone. Your mom will be done in a few minutes." Kate says grasping the child's hand only to have it snatched away.

"My name is McKenzie. You lied, my mommy isn't here."

"Myra stop being such a drama queen." Kate says sternly.

"I told you my name is McKenzie!" The child yells as the doors open and Ana walks out.

"Myra, why are you yelling? You know better bug." Ana chastises the little girl.

"Daddy!" Mckenzie yells when a man walks out of the office, running past Ana wrapping her short arms around his legs.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Grey I don't know what's gotten into her. Myra get over here."

"My name is McKenzie! Why do you keep calling me Myra?" Mckenzie asks as Christian picks her up giving Ana the opportunity to look into the child's eyes.

"Your eyes aren't gray. Kate her… eyes aren't gray. You're not my daughter. Kate where is my daughter?"

* * *

Christian

"Elizabeth, I want a divorce." Christian says suddenly that night after dinner.

"What? A divorce for what?!"

"I know about the affaire, Elizabeth." Christian says throwing the photographic evidence on the kitchen counter.

"Fine, I'll have my and Kenzie's things-"

"No." Christian says cutting her off. "My daughter will stay here with me."

"You can't be serious. She starts school tomorrow. Christian please!"

"I want you out of here tonight. Your taxi is outside. I'll have your things ready tomorrow. Taylor will see you out." Christian says walking out of the kitchen ignoring the calls of his soon to be ex-wife.

"He thinks I'll give my daughter to him without a fight. We'll see who keeps Mckenzie. Hell never see her again." Elizabeth says under her breath as she gets into the back of the taxi, watching the house fade into the background.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Mckenzie asks as she walks into the kitchen that morning not seeing her mother.

"Mommy had to go away but you'll see her later today after school. Okay?"

"Will she be picking me up from school? I know you have to work."

"No honey, she want. But daddy has a nice lady coming to pick you up. Now go get ready so we can leave."

McKenzie comes back down into the kitchen and they leave for work and school with Taylor driving them.

"You have a good day at school okay, Honey?"

"Okay, daddy. You have a good day at work."

"I will. Je t'aime ma cher."

"Je t'aime assui daddy."

Once the little girl is on her way Christian and Taylor get back in the car just as a black Mercedes pulls up behind them.

* * *

Elizabeth

The man pulls up to the school in the rented car with Elizabeth in the passenger side. The man goes to the office and puts on the water works before opening the door.

"Im here to pick up my niece, her mother has been in a terrible accident."

"Ummm... Of course, come this way, the children are outside right now." The woman says leading the man to the play area.

Having seen a picture of the child already he spots her and goes directly to her.

"Hey, your mom told me to come get you."

"Why? What happened?"

"She got into in accident. Come on we gotta go see her."

"Okay." McKenzie says taking her hand and leaving the playground.

"Well that was just to easy. You could have done that. They had a new girl at the desk." The man says after putting McKenzie in the back of the car.

"I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk my little girl." Elizabeth says looking back at her daughter.

"Im not your little girl. Wheres my mom?"

"He already has her calling some slut mom. We're leaving and never coming back." Elizabeth says as the man pulls away from the school.

* * *

"I need to call the school." Ana says shaking trying to grab her phone with trembling hands.

"Ana calm down. If I picked up her then whoever was supposed to pick her up picked up Myra." kate says and Ana turns back to Christian.

"Who... who was supposed to pick your daughter up from school?" Ana asks, her voice small and just as shaky as her body is.

"Her mother was. I'm calling her now but it's saying the number was disconnected. Oney why don't you go color in my office. Christian says watching as his daughter goes into the room.

"I'm so sorry. She looks so much like Myra." Ana says watching the little girl as well.

"Maybe their twins. Myra was adopted." Kate says.

"Mckenzie was adopted as well so it is very possible." Christian replies.

"Can you just give me your address so I can go get my little girl?" Ana questions knowing she will calm a little once her little girl is in her arms.

"It's not that easy, Ms. Steele. My wife and I are separating. I don't know where she is or where she might have gone." Christian says and Ana all but faints.

"You don't think she'd kidnap my daughter thinking Myra was her own? Ana asks as she sits against the wall.

She watches as Christians hesitates to answer.

"You hesitated. Kate call the cops and tell them my daughter is missing.


End file.
